The Key for the Ice Mage
by Fairytailmage143
Summary: Lucy "I am alone and broken... Natsu why didn't you tell at least once... I might not turn out to be like this..."


_**"Thank You Gray"**_

_Allo guy  
this is my first fan fiction  
Thank  
and I ship Gruvia and Nalu and I think Nail is kawaii  
Graylu one shot.  
I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did but, Hiro Mashima does. We love you Mashima-senpai.  
************************************************************************************************************************************* _The blonde mage was stand against the wall. Her eyes filled with tears and her body shaking from the pain. Lucy was standing alone in the dark crying her heart out and, she as she stands the tears dropping from her eyes. She felt pain and wasn't strong enough to stand she fell on the ground curling up like a ball still shedding tears. All this cry and pain and aloneness she felt was become of one guy... Natsu. Her laughter echo the alley and she though "What was I think?How can Natsu like me?! How can I be stupid... of course he has Lisanna I don't hate her at all. DAMNNN YOU NATSUU HOW CAN I LIKE A GUY WHO IS RUDE!" Her tears roll down her cheeks and the pain her chest and head increased. If only she didn't die or all this pain might will be bearable...

~flashback~

"Erza! ERZAAAA!" Natsu yelled who was held back by laxus. April 15 x784 today is the death ceremony of Erza Scarlet held. She died in the tower scarifying her to save Gray, Natsu, Happy, Juvia and me and worst the men who wanted her dead Jellal... Everyone cried so much that day Lucy felt as if she were empty without the Scarlet mage. Gray hugged her and told her to be strong. How can Lucy be strong but in his arms she just cried while he held her and patted her head? Everyone felt as if they lost a family member. After a few days Lucy has gone quiet and rarely goes to mission with Natsu and Happy sometimes Gray comes along. Then something amazing happened Lisanna was alive and Lucy felt as if she can have a friend again. Lucy becomes happier. Her and Lisanna became best -friends and they went on mission and laughed when Natsu got sick on the train; Gray loved to see her better and happier. Lisanna gave her courage to have another chance. Finally the day came where she got the trust and brave to tell Natsu that she liked him. She entered the back area of the guild humming as soon she reached there she saw Natsu and Lisanna talking. She thought that they might be talking about a mission. She went closer and saw flowers in his hands and she saw him approach Lisanna. Natsu looked at her and gave her the flowers and kissed her and yelled "I love you... Lisanna" and Lisanna tears up and hugged the mage "I love you too Natsu" and kisses him. Lucy's body started shaking and tears rolled out of her eyes. She ran out and dropped the flowers and she ran fat as possible...

~Flashback ends~

Now hear she is crying, all she felt was pain in her heart and chest and head. There were no more tears left yet she still cried and heads her hands close to her heart. She heard footsteps but, she didn't bother. She felt something in front of her she lifted her head and saw the flowers she left she followed the arm and saw gray. Gray smiled and said "there you are" Lucy tears dropped and reached again "gr..." Gray interrupted her, sat down and held her in his arms. "Luce I'm here for you." he patted her head and rub her hand on her back. Lucy cried on the Ice mage. Few minute later she stopped and she looked at Gray and nodded her head. He got up and held his hand out for her; she took it and when she was up she said "Gray Thank You for being there for me". Gray smiled and looked if anyone was looking when he saw a clear and empty street he came closer to her and kisses her. Lucy blushed and was shocked but, she felt that it was right maybe she liked gray along but just never saw it till now. She kissed back and she felt more contented with him. Gray blushed and held the kiss and departed and smiled at her. Lucy giggled and they walk holding hands as the night seals.

Whoop  
Guys if I don't upload more ff her I will do on my wattpad: Fairytail143.  
If ya have any suggestion or anything do tell me /scarletsyrup

THANK GUYS YO ROCK  
PEACE  
JA NE


End file.
